A new life
by Kagome2811
Summary: 20 years ago, Kagome died of leukeamia. Now a female hanyou shows up. Who is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha:**

**A new Life**

Prologe: 20 years

Inu's POV:

_I can't believe that already 20 years passed since it happened. And till today I can't believe that you left me. It was going great. But why did you have to fall ill and why couldn't anybody help you, not even me. Nobody could help you in your time. Understandable. Your illness came from your own time where it ends fatal in most of the cases. Like you, my beloved. On your death bed you asked me to never forget you and I shouldn't even try to come after you by commiting suicide or something like that. You were so ill and your body strenght was mostly gone but you always smiled, always. Mostly for me. Yes, I will never forget your face and your smile as well like the day you told me you would die soon and that shortly after we told eachother our love for the other... Kagome. My beloved._

Flashback

Three weeks ago, the group of Inuyasha defeated Naraku, comleted the Shikon no Tama and Inuyasha and Kagome told eachother their love. Since a few days Kagome, who was now 20 years old had often fainted. But Kaede couldn't find anything wrong, Kagome went to a doctor in her time. Inuyasha waited in the village for his beloved to come back. Then the faithful day happened. Kagome climbed out off the well and went to the village, where Inuyasha hugged her.

"Say... Where are the orhers, Inu", Kagome asked with a sad smile.

"At Kaede's hut. Why?", Inuyasha asked wondering what happened.

"I have to tell you all something important", Kagome said. Of course he noticed, that she was really sad about something. Together they went to Kaede's. They sit down in the hut after they said hello to the others.

"And Kagome? What is wrong?", Kaede asked. All eyes were now on Kagome.

"I... I don't know how to tell you this", Kagome said unserely.

"Just tell us", Miroku said with a smile.

"Well... I... I will... will die", Kagome said with tears in her eyes. All of them were shocked. Something in Inuyasha broke. His heart.

"Yeah but why?", Sango asked desperately.

"I have a very bad illness. It's called leukaemia. This is blood cancer. It means, that my blood isn't working right and I lose my body defences. Nobody can help me in my own time. The illness had already spread through my body...", Kagome told her friends. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Inuyasha took her into his arms then. But in his eyes you could see tears.

Flashback End

_Yeah. Tears... They weren't the first I have shed for you. The first time was with the stupid Mukotsu. He coeld have killed you and the others. I was so relieved that you all were alive mostly you, that I couldn't stop the tears. I have shed many tears for you without shame. I often ask myself if you keep you promise, shich you gave me shortly before you died in my arms. You told me with your weak but also beatiful voice: _Farewell, my beloved. My time is over. But I will promise you something... We will see eachother again..._Then you died. You didn't open your beatiful eyes anymore. We dreamed of having pups, but... you died to early. You had to leave this world too early. If you believe it or not, Kagome. Kikyo came to me a year after your death and told me, that I can eather live with her or follow HER into death. I refused to do any of those. Living with her I couldn't do that, because I love you and if I did that I would betray you. Following her in death I couldn't do it because of my promise to you to die only in fight or when I will be old, just not die purposely. And I woul only follow YOU into death. Kikyo wasn't content with that. She couldn't understand why I'm feeling so much for YOU. In the end I killed her to rest in peace. The years after you death passed very slowly. But now over 20 years have passed. Miroku and Sango are now married and have three children. In thoughts of you they named their only daughter Kagome. She has yours and Sango's temper. Very explosive. But other tan that she has nothing from you. She is now 15 years like you when I first met you. I visit the little family sometimes and I'm called ,,Uncle Yasha". Normally they wanted to say Inu but this name is just for you to be used. Well and Shippo... He became a womanizer. He has probably one girl at each finger, but really interest he shows by Satsuki. He acceptet your death better than me. Koga, the stupid wolf has finally married Ayame. Kaede died five years after you. Everybody is happy even that you're dead my light. But I'm really sad. Today is the time for my visit by Sango and her family..._


	2. The Village of the demon slayers

Hello to all.

Thy for the reviews. Well this is my first story in english. Well I'm from Germany. In German the story is already written. I forgot something in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and other charcters are not mine. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own Kyo, Kagome (Sango's daughter) and Kohaku (Sango's son).

Me: Ah well. I hope you like this story.

Inu: I do not...

Me: Why?

Inu: Kagome is dead. grumbles

Me: smiles Don't worry. She will come back.

Inu: Really?

Me: Yeah. But not in this chapter.

Inu: grumbles

"...": speaking

'...': thoughts

The Village of the demon slayers

Inuyasha went through the demon slayer village in a slow pace. Sango built it up again with the help of some other humans and since then they lived there. Inuyasha was one of the few femons well hanyous who were welcome by villagers and in the village. Inuyasha went to one specific hut. The hut of the head villager. Shortly after he went into the hut a nine year old boy called Kyo jumped at him.

"Uncle Yasha!", Kyo shouted.

Inuyasha smiled slightly at the boy.

"Hey, Kyo. What's up?", Inuyasha asked the little boy who was the perfect image of his father.

Kyo just smiled and said: "I have angered Kagome-Onee-chan today. She hit me for this but it was fun."

Inuyasha just shook his head. 'It's always the same with those two... Like with me and her...', Inuyasha thought. His face saddened quickly. Like always when he thought of his Kagome. Kyo noticed this and said to Inuyasha: "I believe that auntie Kagome guards us while being in heaven. Especially you, uncle Yasha." Inuyasha just nodded.

"Where are your parents and your sister and your brother?"

"Mom is training my sister and my brother and dad went to the river to fetch water", Kyo answered.

"I see", was Inuyashas answer.

Just that moment they heard the bell which anounced a demon attack.

**"YOKAI!"**

All slayers and fighters made themselves ready for the attack. Of course Inuyasha made himself ready for the fight. Sango came with her children immediately. The attackers were three snake yokais.

"What do you want here?", Sango screamed. One of the snakes replied:

"We want the hanyou who hides here." Sango turned to Inuyasha.

"Do you know them?", she asked. Inuyasha shook his head and turned to the snakes.

"What do you want from me?", he asked.

The yokais looked at him confused and one said: "Another hanyou? But we don't want something from you. We're searching for a female hanyou. At the moment she is human so we can kill her easily. She is dangerous to all demons. This miko-hanyou."

All except of the other snakes looked at him confused.

"Miko-hanyou? How can this be? Doesn't she purify herself?", the villagers asked. The third snake answered slowly: "That we don't know. But we want to kill her. Kagome."

All eyes turned to Sango's daughter.

"I'm not a hanyou nor a miko", Sango's daughter answered.

"Oh your name is also Kagome?", someone asked from behind the crowd. All eyes laid on the person who stood there. Sango and Inuyasha frozed when they saw the person.

That's it for this chapter. Please read and review. I already started to translate the next chapter. Have fun. And sorry that it is so short.

Inu: This person... Is it Kagome?

Me: Obviously it is someone named Kagome. rolls eyes

Inu: But is she... you know?

Me: That I won't answer.

Inu: grumbles Shit.

Me: Well. Seems that he often grumbles. See you all in the next chapter.


	3. Miko hanyou

Well here is the next chapter.

Inu: -- You just wrote the last one.

Me: And?

Inu: I'm just saying.

Me: You're weird. eats ramen

Inu: Hey give me that.

Me: gives Inu the ramen Here.

Inu: eats happily the ramen

Me: Well Kagome (means Sango's Daughter) do you want to do it?

Kagome(SD): Yeah. Kagome2811 doesn't own Inuyasha nor the other characters from the show. But she does own Kyo, Kohaku my brother and me.

Me: Well that was the disclaimer. Have fun.

Miko-hanyou

She looked like she was 20 years old, had long raven black hair, had beautiful brown eyes and had bow and arrows with her. She looked like Kagome, who died 20 years ago. The woman looked at Sango and smiled a bit.

'Well Sango-chan. Your aging becomes very noticeable. Well 20 years have passed', the woman thought. Then she looked at Inuyasha and smiled brightly now. She thought by seeing him: 'He hasn't changed at all. And I'm relieved that you kept your promise, Inuyasha.'

That moment she heard a snake saying: "There you are, miko-hanyou Kagome. What do you do in the demon slayer village of all villages? Are you that scared to lose your life?"

"That's what you believe. I just needed bow and arrows, because I can't use Rensaiga at the moment. There fore I have to use my miko powers and I hadn't any arrows", said the miko-hanyou.

"How can a hanyou also be a miko?", Sango's daughter asked. Kagome the miko hanyou just smiled.

"You will be told in due time but first I have to get rid of those snakes."

The miko-hanyou took one arrow and aimed it at one snake. She let go of it and the arrow had a violett light aruond itself. That light was known by Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku who had arrived in the meantime. The others were amezed that the arrow completly destroyed the snake yokai while three people were confused.

'How did she do that? The power to do that had only Kikyou and HER', Miroku and Sango thought.

'That can't be. She looks like her and has her powers and... sniff ... and her scent is the same. What's going on?', Inuyasha thought. The female hanyou had sent the second snake in the meantime to hell and unexpected she threw her bow away and jumped on a roof of a hut.

"What's now", the last snake asked. She smiled.

"You can feel honoured. You have the honour to see my hanyou form and you will be destroyed by Rensaiga."

It happened. Her hair turned darkblue, her human ears became now black dog ears, her nails grew and became claws and she now had violett eyes. She pulled out Rensaiga from its sheath and it transformed like the Tessaiga (or Tetsusaiga) but Rensaiga was bigger. "Bitch...", the yokai growled. Kagome raised her sword and shouted something that surprised Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku:

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!"

The yokai was destroyed immediately. Kagome put Rensaiga back into its sheath and took her bow. She turned to go but she smelled Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha smelled him coming too and wanted to tell it his friends but Kagome said it first.

"Sesshoumaru is coming", she said like she was bored. The others looked at her.

'How does she know Sesshoumaru? She and HER are very alike', the three friends thought.

At that moment Sesshoumaru came but with no Rin and Jaken. He spoke nicely with a bit anger.

"I see that you have found HIM. The one who you have searched for a long time and then you want to leave him. He has the right to know who you are."

Everybody who knew Sesshoumaru looked at him in surprise. He wasn't that nice to a hanyou not even to his brother. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had made peace with eachother. The female hanyou looked a bit sad.

"Yeah I know that Inuyasha has the right to know the truth about me but isn't it too early for that?", the female hanyou asked.

'Why do I have t know the truth about her? Why did she search me?', Inuyasha wondered.

"No. I think it is the perfect time", answered the inu-yokailord.

"Excuse me brother but how do you hnow her?", asked Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha to answer him.

"She is the only heir well heiress of the North. She will rule the Northern Lands someday in the future. Her name is Kagome and she is a female inu-hanyou with miko powers."

"And what has that to do with me?", Inuyasha asked very confused.

The female hanyou stared now on the floor.

"Haven't you noticed that she and Kagome who died 20 years ago look very alike? Well... This female hanyou is the reincarnation of Kagome, who died 20 years ago."

I stop here. Well what's gonna happen now? Well press the button and submit a review.

Me: eats ice cream It's hot here.

Inu: drinks juice Yeah. But my Kagome is reincarnated(sp?)?

Me: Yeah.

Inu: throws a party

Me: sweatdrop Well. That's Inu for you.

Kag(hanyou): Yeah. He is really weird sometimes.

Me: Well I thinking about giving Sango's daughter a middle name.

Me: Well read and review please.


	4. Explanations

Hi there. I would like to thank my reviewers. Aya is a wonderful middle name and I use it for Sango's daughter. She will be called Aya from now. So it means: Aya isSango's Daughter and Kagome is the female hanyou.

Kagome: I see.

Me: Yeah.

Inu: Could we please start? I want to know my reaction.

Me: Okay you big baby.

Kagome: Kagome2811 doesn't own any of the Inuyasha characters but she does own Kagome Aya, Kohaku meaning Aya's brother, Kyo, Rensaiga and my hanyou form. But my character is owned by Rumiko Takahashi like the other Inuyasha characters.

Explanations

Everyone looked at him shocked. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he heard with his ears. 'I... I... I can't believe it. The signs for that were there and I didn't realize it.' He fell to his knees.

Kagome went to him and fell to her knees in front of him. Inuyasha whispered qietly: "You kept your promise to and came back to me..." His tears ran down his face. Kagome placed her hand on his cheek and wiped his tears away.

"Yes I do. And you have also kept your promise", she said with a smile.

Inuyasha couldn't take anymore and fell in her arms hugging her. His tears wouldn't stop. Kagome stroke his head to calm him and stroked one of his ears. Sesshoumaru grinned and went away with a content smile. The other looked at the scene with wide open eyes.

'She has... She has really returned to him and to us', Miroku and Sango thought.

Inuyasha had calmed down soon but fell asleep. Kagome placed him on her back.

"Sango-chan? Could I lay him down somewhere?", Kagome asked nicely.

Sango came out of her thoughts. "Of course. Follow me."

Sango brought Kagome to her own hut and there Kagome laid Inuyasha down on a sleeping mat. She gave him a quick kiss and wanted to go but Sango said:

"Kagome-chan? Are you really Kagome-chan?"

"Yeah. I wanted to return to you and I am."

Kagome wanted to go but Sango stopped her.

"You want to leave us already? Him? You can't do that."

Kagome smiled at her and said: "I don't leave you. I only wanted to take a bath. To get rid of the blood from the snake because it could bring other yokais here. If you want, you can join me."

"No, I will watch Inuyasha. But come back really soon."

Kagome nodded and wanted to go but she noticed Kyo, who stood in front of her and looked at her with curious. Kagome sniffed the air and the answer hit her like a rock. 'Hmm. Sango's and Miroku's scents mixed... It must be their son.' She kneeled in front of Kyo and said: "So you are Sango-chan's and Miroku-sama's son. What's your name?"

Sango and Kyo looked at her amazed.

"My name is Kyo."

"How do you know that?", Kyo's mother asked.

"Don't forget my nose", Kagome replied.

"And what's your name?", Kyo asked nicely.

"All my names? And my title?" Kyo nodded.

"Well, my name is Kagome Kirika Kimie, princess of the Northern Lands and miko hanyou."

"Wow. Why did uncle Yasha crie because of you?", Kyo asked with concern.

"He was happy to see me again", Kagome answered.

Then Kagome went to take the bath. Kyo turned to his mother.

"Mom? How do you and uncle Yasha know this hanyou?"

Sango smiled and shed tears of happiness.

"Do you remember the stories we told you about the miko who died 20 years ago and your sister was named after?", Sango asked.

"Yes, I do. Kagome-san. She was the protector of the Shikon no Tama and she was uncle Yasha's lover." Sango nodded.

"That's right. This female hanyou... She is the reincarnation of the miko who was loved by Inuyasha and died 20 years ago", Sango explained.

Kyo looked at her with wide eyes. Than he got it.

"He was happy then that his lover came back?", Kyo asked his mother.

"Yeah. Like she promised him."

At that moment a villager came into the hut.

"Sango-sama? What sgould we do against the female hanyou? She has great power. She could become dangerous for us", the villager said a bit scared. Then Miroku came into the hut also.

"She won't hurt us. We won't do anything against her", Sango said wirh a smile.

The villager looked at her shocked.

"But why?", the villager asked unsure.

"She is an old friend of mine, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo. We can trust her", Sango replied nicely.

The villager nodded and and went out of the hut. Miroku turned to his wife.

"So it's really her?" Sango nodded. At that moment Inuyasha started to move around. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around him. He couldn't find Kagome.

"Where is she? Or was ist a dream?", he asked Sango.

Sango answered him: "No, it wasn't a dream. She is back. She only went to the river to take a bath. To wash off the yokai blood"

Inuyasha relaxed. 'That means she will back soon', he thought.

And shortly after he thouht that, she came into the hut, his Kagome. The moment he saw her, he jumped to his feet and hugged her happily. Kagome laughed.

"Hey Inu. I'm also happy to see you. But... I can't breath like this...", she said. Immediately he let go of her. "Sorry", he said.

He blushed slightly. Sango turned to Kagome.

"Sit down please. We can talk then. I'm just getting Kagome and Kohaku", Sango said.

Then she was out of the hut. Kagome, Miroku, Kyo und Inuyasha sat down. Kagome looked at the others confused.

"Who are Kagome and Kohaku?" Kyo answered her.

"Kagome is my big sister. She is 15 and was named after you. Her middle name is Aya." Kagome looked at Miroku, who nodded his head.

"And Kohaku is my older brother. He is 12 and was named after my uncle", Kyo explained.

Now Kagome knew more. At that moment Sango came with her schildren. Kagome recognized Sango's daughter.

"Ah. So she is your daughter." Sango nodded. Sango and kids sat down. Kagome spoke up.

"So... Shat do you want to know?"

"Is it true that you are the princess of North?", Kohaku asked. "Yes, I am", Kagome replied.

"Are you really the reincarnation of the Kagome I was named after?", Aya asked.

"In the flesh", Kagome answered.

"Can you do us a favour?", the three kids asked.

"And what favour?", Kagome asked curiously.

"To change uncle Yasha's opinion abou calling him uncle Inu?", the kids replied.

Everyone fell anime style except the female hanyou. She had a big sweat drop on her head.

"Eh... I believe thet not even me can change that. To my knowledge he only allowed me to call him Inu. But I can try", Kagome answered.

The children were happy.

"Why didn't you meet us before?", the monk asked.

"Well. I just remembered my other life as Kagome Higurashi when I turned 15. I did some research to find you but I didn' t have much time to search for you. As a princess you have a lot to do. Lessons to rule a country, balls, finding solutions in disputes(don't know if it's right), matches for training and so on. When I found Miroku and Sango, I have searched for Inuyasha but I couldn't find him. It was enough to drive one to despair. He hid really good." Inuyasha blushed.

"Hmm. I travelled atoun when I met this snake yokai. Those snakes wanted to kill me. And on top of that, I just had to turn human for the time. I had to get some arrows because I hadn't any. Your village was close and so I came here. I planed just to get some arrows and then to get going out of the village... I didn't want to bring the village in danger... Sadly the snakes were quicker than I thought. Well and then I met Inuyasha unexpectaly." She smiled brightly.

"Say, you sword. What's its name? And why could it use the Kaze no Kizu?", the male hanyou asked.

"It's called Rensaiga. It is made from one of my fangs and one of yours, Inuyasha by Totosai. You surely remember that Totosai took one of your fangs but Tessaiga wasn't broken?" Inuyasha nodded.

"He took your fang to create his best sword. He knew, that you and me had a connection. Sadly he diddn't know where you were and I had to search for you. Therefore it can use the Kaze no Kizu."

"If you are a reincarnation then why isn't it like with you and Kikyou?", Sango asked.

"You see, I wanted to be reborn as myself. I am now just with a few new physical aspects... By Kikyo and me, it was so that only the soul was reincarnated but not the personality shich is now the case by me. It just took some years to remember."

Now a huge silence was in the room.

"Has anyone another question?", Kagome asked. Everyone shook their head.

"Good, the I have a question. Where is Shippo-chan?", Kagome asked curiously.

"He is with his girl friends. He became a womanizer. But it seems he has fallen in love with Satsuki", Sango answered.

Kagome smiled brightly. Inuyasha looked at her longingly. His beloved understood.

"Inuyasha? Do you want to take a walk?", the female hanyou asked with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled as well. "Sure."

Both hanyous went out to take their walk. In the hut the adults grinned at eachother.

"Dad? Mom? Why do you grin?", Kohaku asked.

"Probably we will have hanyou pups soon..." Sango hit her husband for this remarh on his head.

'Father of three children but he is such a pervert. Unbelieveable', Sango thougt angrily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I stop here. I have the feeling I have made many mistakes this time. C'est la vie. I had wrote a short lemon in the next chapter (well in german) but it wasn't good. But I had also wrote the chapter without lemon and that I will translate. Don't know when it will be uploaded. Have fun. Please read and review.

Me: I don't want to know how much mistakes I made this time.

Inu: Well wench you are a german girl. What do you expect?

Kagome: Sit!

Inu: (crashes to the ground) Shit!

Kagome: Don't be mean to her. She tries her best.

Me: Thank you. Anyways... (takes out some cookies) Who want some?

Kagome&Inu: Me!!!

Me: (throws cookies)

Kagome&Inu: (catch the cookies)

Me: You know what you have to do to get more.

Kagome: Please read and review.

Inu: So we can get cookies and Kagome2811 is happy.

Me: See you next time.


	5. AN

Hey

I'm very sorry that I'm not able to update. Well my holidays are over and I'm thinking about to put the next two chapters in one. And it's really hard to translate. I'm really sorry. T-T


End file.
